1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Ethernet systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for achieving greater than 10 Gbit/s transmission rates for twisted pair physical layer devices.
2. Introduction
Ethernet devices continue to evolve in capability as the incremental increases in the standardized transmission rates have progressed by orders of magnitude. In a relatively short period of time, transmission rates for standardized twisted pair Ethernet devices have progressed from 10 Mbit/s to 100 Mbit/s, from 100 Mbit/s to 1 Gbit/s, and more recently, 1 Gbit/s to 10 Gbit/s. Efforts are ongoing to identify the next highest transmission rate. What is needed therefore is a next standard of Ethernet performance for twisted pair devices that operates at a transmission rate significantly higher than 10 Gbit/s.